User blog:12345B/PE Proposal: Milo Jeeder
What's The Work Milo Jeeder is the titular main antagonist of the horror slasher film Milo, directed in 1998 by Pascal Franchot. Who is the Candidate? What They Did? Milo Jeeder is a monstrous killer child, a kind of zombie. It was created in the laboratory by an abortion doctor who, through an experiment that was never shown or described in detail in the film, gave birth to one of the many fetuses he collected during his career. This experiment had terrifying side effects, which consisted of a natural predisposition to malice and violence, a force much higher than that of normal children and a perennial growth block, which makes Milo appear like a 10-year-old child, despite have many more. In the film, Milo begins by having a group of his friends pay a visit to his father's doctor's office, showing them the jars containing the aborted fetuses. Actually Milo hatches revenge intentions, as apparently the object of bullying and marginalization on the part of the girls and other of his peers in the town where he lives with his father. In fact, he manages to kill one of them and injure another in his chest - Claire, the protagonist and "final girl" of the film - and then drowned in a river. In reality, this death is a cover apparently staged by the father who, struck in his career and morally by the murder committed by his creature, decides to recruit him for life in their home. Despite this, Milo manages to escape and, on the occasion of Claire's return - who has since become a high school teacher - in his hometown, resumed persecuting her and her friends, terrorizing Claire and killing the other girls, and not failing to put even innocent people in between (like Claire's pupils, who try to kill by causing an accident with their school bus). In the end, even his father seems to realize how dangerous it has become as, towards the end of the film, he tries to give him an injection with an unspecified substance (it is presumed to be a lethal injection). The doctor will pay for this with his life, being brutally killed by Milo, who is then pierced to the stomach by Claire with a piece of sheet (although the ending of the film suggests that he may not be dead). What they did His crimes include murder, torture, gratuitous sadism, attempted murder, mutilation and patricide. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Probably none. Apparently he wants acceptance by the protagonist girls and his peers, but it is very clear that this desire is nothing but a perverse obsession with them. Heinous Standard In addition to the aforementioned torture and murder crimes, his wickedness reaches its peak when he uses mutilation (he tears the uterus out of one of the protagonists to punish her for refusing it), to cross-vengeance (she tries to kill the students of Claire) and kills her father, the only person who basically understood his loneliness and took care of him. Final Verdict I think Milo's actions are terrible enough to be able to bring him back to the Pure Evil category. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals